


Night Vale??? Idk

by Just_A_Fan_25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: FML, I swear to fucking Christ if I have to add another, No Homo, Other, bmc, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, idk wtf I’m doing, not boyfs just ffeiends lmfao, relationship when there is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fan_25/pseuds/Just_A_Fan_25
Summary: I like Night Vale





	Night Vale??? Idk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently taking a break from social media to avoid Endgame spoilers and having major withdrawals so now I’m posting on here since no one gets on it anymore

“Mom, what the fuck-“

“Language, Michael.”

“Sorry- Mom, what the heck is Nightvale and why are we even moving there?”

“Your mother got a job offer-“

“Plus it’s about time we get a change in scenery,” mom number two adds, walking in with a box to put some shit from the house in. “Besides, there’s no point in complaining about it now, we’re already packing up.” I groan, taking the box that my mom forcefully handed me.

~

A few weeks later, my moms get two uhauls to haul off our stuff to wherever the hell Nightvale is. Apparently, that place is so mysterious that we couldn’t just get some movers to help us move into the house when we get there, so it’s all just manual work from here.

Once everyone’s done packing up, I steal the passenger seat before one of my moms can then play on my phone for a while. We arrive at our destination which is in the middle of nowhere- and when I say nowhere I mean nowhere. It took us a few days to get here since there were no planes that could fly us- because no one knew where Nightvale is located.

As my mom drives down the town, I scan every house we pass, becoming more and more confused. First thing I see is a normal- everyday building, then I start to pay more attention to it and see that there’s blood coming from the doors. I mean, it could just be my brain messing with me after several days of not sleeping, but I’m pretty certain the door was bleeding. Second weird thing I see is a semi-friendly looking dog park and a few people walking past.

However, the dog park isn’t the weird thing here, it’s the people. The weather is perfect for going to a park, and yet there’s no one even in there- let alone even acknowledging it. What the actual fuck? I think I’ve been looking out the window for too long... I pull my phone out of my pocket, checking all my social medias until we pull up in the driveway of the house. My eyes scan the span of the house. Seems pretty normal from the outside.

”We’re here!” Mom announces as if I wasn’t just looking at it. “Yay,” I unenthusiastically cheer. I eagerly hop out the Uhaul, almost falling in the process. Mom number two opens up the trunk, revealing all the boxes and furniture stored inside and immediately starts taking out the boxes and so does mom number one. I hurriedly scurry away, not wanting to help. As I make my escape, I hear, “Where do you think you’re going Michael Mell?” Defeatedly, I shuffle back.

~

After unloading enough boxes, I was set free. My first plan of action is looking for a seven eleven, if I can’t find one then that’s a big no go. I wander down the sidewalk, headphones on and hands in my pockets. My head bobs along with the soothing tune of Bob Marley while my shoes move underneath me. Everything feels so calm at the moment, the wind is blowing just enough to make a slight rustle in the leaves of the trees, the sun is sett- Shrieking???

Yo, I’m not kidding the sun is literally screaming. I turn my music up and try to ignore it. My eyes travel from the sidewalk to the gates of the dog park. It looks inviting, so I walk in that direction-

“Aaaah!”

“Sh sh sh shhhhhhh!”

“Mm!” I yell as loud as I can. It’s kinda hard to though since there’s a hand on my mouth.

“Sh pl-please,” the voice whispers. I bite the stranger’s hand to no response reciprocated. “Ew!” They yell, taking me by the hand instead.

“Who-“

“Jeremy,” he introduces himself, shaking our already connected hands, his astonishing blue eyes staring at me intensely. He looks about my age and a little shorter than me. “What the fuck, Jeremy?” I outburst at the sudden fright I went through.

“What do you mean, ‘What the fuck’?” He stupidly asks. I give him the most confused look I can make and say, “You literally just yeeted yourself at me! All I wanted to do is walk in that p-“

“SHHHH VLAJCJCH! NOTHING IT WAS NOTH-“

“Are you good fam? Like are you on something?” I whisper, lowering my head a tad.

“Jesus, tourists these days...” He mutters under his breath.

“I’m actually not a tourist.“

“Yeah yeah, that’s what you want me to think.” Jeremy squinted his eyes at me, yet signalling me to follow. He leads me to a different park, taking a seat on the bench, patting the area next to him.

“Why did I even follow you here,” I mumble under my breath, still sitting as instructed.

“Now I’m sure you’re wondering what that whole ‘stunt’ was-“

“Yes, I do!”

“Sh! J-just shut up!” The dirty blonde commanded.

“I’m not even supposed to acknowledge it, b-but that ‘area’ is off limits,” he spoke lowly.

“Why tho?” I inquire quite bluntly. The teen sighed, looking conflicted like he’s having to choose between life or death. Before speaking, he flashed glances from his left to his right.

“Okay,” Jeremy started whispering.

“If you really want to kn-know, there’s these... angels-“

“Angels? Aren’t they good?“

“Sh! No I was talking. Anyways, they’re bad and they live in there...” he pointed in the general direction of the park. “And if anyone were to walk in there- God knows what would happen.”

“Bro, it’s just a dog-“

“Shhhhh! You’re not allowed to speak or think about it either!” To avoid being shushed, I just nod along, just listening.

~

We talked for the rest of the night, Jeremy telling me the basis of Nightvale and what not to do here. “Hurry, lets go before the sun starts shrieking again,” he hastily instructs, taking my hand, leading me to somewhere new. “Where are you dragging me now?”

“Library. I don’t believe anything’s happened in there yet.”

“Yet?”

“What were we just talking about?”

“Yeah, never mind.” We arrive at the library, just to be bombarded with a bunch of snakes. “What the hell?” Jeremy looks confused, the total opposite as you’d expect a normal person to react.

“Where did these come from?” I ask, taking a few steps back from the stairs leading to the library. “Why should I know?” He responds, following my lead. The teen gets an idea which he then shows through facial expression.

“There’s a thingy to know what’s going on around here...“ he informs me, searching through his phone for it. “What is that ‘thingy’ exactly?”

“Aha!” He exclaims, turning to me. “Heyyyy, could I borrow your headphones?”

“I-I mean... well... sure.” I surrender my headphones to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this isn’t finished so have fun making up an ending on your own


End file.
